


Pour ta Sécurité

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Parfois les choses ne se passa pas comme prévus lors de mission. Il est toujours douloureux de voir une personne qu'on aime blesser, recouvert de bandages et épuisé par une journée trop riche en actions.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 3





	Pour ta Sécurité

L’infirmerie de la guilde était terriblement silencieuse. Luxus détestait le silence qu’il avait lui-même provoqué à cause de leur dispute. Ils étaient complètement seuls, et le son de leur voix retombé lentement dans un silence désagréable. Fried soupirait en face de lui, sa main la moins bandée remettant l’une de ses longues mèches en place.

Luxus détestait le voir ainsi, aussi blessé, recouvert de bandages alors que sa peau était plus pâle que d’habitude. Il détester être forcé à restait assit sur l'une des chaises de l'infirmerie, observant l'homme qui l'aime quitter la petite chasseuse de dragon et puant les médicaments.

Il n'aimé pas l'idée de devoir aller dans l'infirmerie de la guilde pour un membre de son équipe.

Fried soupira une nouvelle fois. **"Ecoute, je n'ai rien de grave. Wendy m'a dit que c'est un simple surmenage de magie."** C'était facile à dire, Luxus regardait d'un œil critique les deux bras bandé du mage runique avant de remonter ses yeux vers les bandages qui cachait l'œil habituellement caché sous sa mèche.

Le blond ne pouvait oubliait comment la mission avait mal tournée. Il pouvait encore voir l'œil droit de Fried soignait soudainement d'un sang étrangement violet. Un instant l'homme se tenait coté de lui, lançant ses sorts d'une main alors qu'il attaquait avec son épée, la seconde d'après il grimaçait pour portait sa main à son œil sanglant.

Luxus n'avait jamais ressentit une peur aussi profonde alors que le jeune homme tenait sa tête, murmurant des mots que même Luxus ne réussit pas à comprendre. Fried réussit à reprendre ses esprits assez pour conclure la mission, professionnel comme toujours.

Mais à l'instant où le combat était fini, Fried s'écroula devant lui.

Luxus avait détesté se court moment alors que Fried tombait, tenant son œil dans ses mains alors qu'un liquide violet couler librement entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à l'autre homme de fuir qu'ils prenaient le premier train vers la guilde, bandant maladroitement une première fois le coté gauche de son visage.

Fried lui prit lentement la main, souriant timidement alors que le blond était plongé dans ses réflexions.

**"Tous va bien. Rentrons juste à la maison, je suis épuisait et je donnerais tout pour un repas calme et une soirée dans le salon avec toi."** Proposa le mage runique, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Luxus, épuisait d'une journée aussi tumultueuse.

**"Ouais, rentrons à la maison."** Accepta Luxus, désireux de retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer.


End file.
